


Pride, Prejudice, and No Love

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Size Kink, This Is STUPID, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 总的来说，欧比旺是个基佬，安纳金是个讨厌基佬的直男。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 完结，感谢捉虫和所有耐心看完本篇的小伙伴  
> 有些BJ单身日记的设定，以及很多乱七八糟的梗，反正是轻松无脑糖，最近我一心想做谐星，希望大家都能看的开心。

酒杯交错的声响，虚情假意的交谈，到处是衣着老土的人—— 

一场无聊透顶的圣诞聚会。安纳金靠着楼梯懒洋洋地站在那儿。

“你觉得布鲁斯家的女儿怎么样？”

他摇摇头。

“贝琪呢？那儿！瞧见没有？穿花毛衣蓝裙子和老约翰正说话那个，她怎么样？”

“我猜，凑合吧。”

“是吧？她才二十五，比你大7岁就已经是银行的高级主管了，就拐角那家，走过去用不了十分钟，你知道——”

“是的，是的我知道。”安纳金喝了口啤酒打断道。这镇上总共只有一家银行。

“还是看不上？哈！臭小子以为自己是谁？”这下他的后脑勺被赏了一巴掌，“你要是肯诺比先生那样的人物我可用不着费半点心思！”

安纳金拧着眉毛迅速朝人堆里看了一眼，一只手仍揉着后脑勺。

“说得对，”他突然阴阳怪气地从鼻子里挤出半声嗤笑，“像他那样绝对震撼全场。”

 

欧比旺肯诺比的确震撼全场。

他端着酒杯，脸上挂着得体的微笑，一套正式的灰西装被好几个热情过头的小妞簇拥着沐浴在脂粉浓郁的劣质香水里。嗯……该怎么形容呢？安纳金眯着眼绞尽脑汁。

肯诺比先生就像是大摇大摆走进鸡群里的一只 **孔雀** 。他挺起胸膛——他迈开步子——他扬着脖子——享受着万人仰慕的虚荣。

可惜这点虚荣被闪避不急的一点意外破坏了。有个恨不得趴到他身上的傻姑娘扭得实在太过用力，竟然一不小心把手里的红酒全泼上了他的胸口。

现在他的胸口像是心疼地流了血，西服可是花大价钱私人订制的。那姑娘做作地发出一声尖叫脸色刷白，没骨头的毛病倒是瞬间治好了。

“没关系，”欧比旺从容不迫地从口袋里掏出一条白色方巾，“一件衣服而已。”

上帝啊——安纳金在大脑里忍不住大笑起来——或者他以为是在大脑里。这只孔雀居然真的随身携带着一条方巾！

刺耳的笑声呛在啤酒泡里显得十分滑稽，安纳金几乎是在同一时间吸引了所有人的注意，这其中自然包括了欧比旺。

安纳金不确定他是不是对着自己眨了眨眼睛。

 

 

等到这段插曲过去聚会又很快恢复了索然无味的无趣，安纳金也依然陷在如何才能让热心长辈放弃介绍朋友的困扰里，看在上帝的份上他甚至都还没到喝酒的年纪？况且他讨厌这个地方，这里的一棵树、一株草、甚至就连土里的一粒沙子都令他厌恶不已。他才不会随便娶个镇上的姑娘在这儿浪费一生，他早就计划着等明年上了大学就彻底离开这里，然后再也不回来。 

当然他也不是从小就这么叛逆，你可以理解为青春期的反叛精神，又或者母亲去世以后的了无牵挂。

欧比旺肯诺比显然跟他完全不同。身为伦敦一家事务所的高级律师他大概是第一个真正走出小镇又混出模样来的大人物。家境自然也是镇里的佼佼者，找他们家只需直奔马路中央那栋最漂亮的白房子就成了。小时候安纳金甚至还有过半夜光着身子偷跑进他家后院的游泳池里玩水的经历，尽管他现在患上了选择性失忆。

更不要提那种令人可恨的儒雅气质，年龄也不过三十出头，正是单身汉的黄金时期……

“嗨——”

安纳金如梦初醒，他的回忆中断了，肩膀此时被人轻轻一碰使他转过身子。

“安纳金？”

这下安纳金没法把那股望过来的视线当作错觉了，就算待在角落里也拯救不了自己。

“嗨！”

他过于轻快地说，差点反射性地伸出一只手臂。可欧比旺还是发现了他的意图，或许是右肩不自然的半点抖动出卖了他。

精明的家伙。

安纳金暗骂道，草草握了一下对方主动伸出的手掌就把两只手都插回了裤兜里，仿佛手臂跟裤兜涂满了粘合剂。

“我们有多久没见过了？”欧比旺面带微笑，“瞧你，都已经长得比我还高了。”

哼，一种自作聪明的恭维。安纳金不屑地想，努力忽视对方梳得一丝不苟的金发，衬衣上的印渍也破坏不了的优雅，还有一双绿到惊人的蓝眼睛。 

“三年…五年…”他忽然想找根柱子靠一下，歇一歇没来由丧失气力的双腿，“说不准，我可不确定。”

“有那么久？我感觉自己也就两年没回家，”欧比旺皱起眉毛托住下巴，流露出一种沉思时惯有的神情，“这么说你已经在读……”

“高中。”安纳金顿时想要咬断自己的舌头。他回答的有点太快了。

“啊，时间过得可真快，”欧比旺的笑容一瞬变得更加明亮，“有女朋友了吗？”

操——

安纳金耸了耸肩。

“没有，我的心都在学业上。”

“真可惜，看来你的魅力还是不足以让镇上的姑娘们对你倾心，”欧比旺叹了口气，“好孩子，要是你看上了刚才向我敬酒的哪位姑娘请一定要告诉我，作为对以往的补偿，我全让给你。”

以往的补偿。

安纳金竭力维持着脸上的笑容，僵硬的像是戴了张面具。

“不，我想我并不需要。”

“好吧，”欧比旺貌似遗憾地点点头看看手表，安纳金注意到那个牌子贵到即使让他把家里的破房子卖了也不一定买得起，“抱歉，我差不多也该回伦敦了。很高兴见到你，再见安纳金。”

他说着礼貌地再度伸出手，这次安纳金忍不住盯着那只手瞧了一会儿才握上去。

“再见。”他慢吞吞地说，目送着欧比旺一点一点走到快到门口的位置。

“ **Mr. Darcy**.”

然后他清清楚楚地说。背对他的人一瞬间诧异地回过了头。

“你叫我什么？”

他听见了。安纳金大喇喇地咧开了嘴。

“我？我什么也没说。”

于是欧比旺又站在那儿好一会儿才离开，即使又有两个姑娘上前为他送别他也没在意。他一直看着安纳金，一直看到安纳金几乎因为开这样的玩笑感到后悔。求求你赶紧走——安纳金默念着，他的下巴都快要脱臼了。操！他怎么不知道维持胜利原来是一件这么辛苦的事？

好在时间紧迫的大忙人最终还是走了。

安纳金舒了口气，这一回是他取得了胜利。


	2. Chapter 2

其实安纳金并不是第一次管欧比旺叫达西，他也不是唯一一个这么叫的人。自从他给欧比旺起了这个绰号以后镇上的人私下议论起他就再也叫不对欧比旺的名字。安纳金至今都无法相信欧比旺居然从没发现过绰号的事。

当然，除了达西以外他还给欧比旺取过许多绰号，像是Obitwo，Obilose，Mr. James Blonde——安纳金甚至怀疑了很久欧比旺是收养的，因为没有哪个缺心眼的父母会给孩子取这么一个名字供人取笑。 

他也还记得第一次见到欧比旺的那天——当他的选择性失忆症偶尔病好的时候——那天他被妈妈领着去给新搬来的住户送亲手烤的饼干。要知道这镇上一共只有四条街，新邻居绝对比首相竞选还要轰动。

安纳金就是在后院见着了欧比旺，在长辈们客套闲话时他跑进园子里瞧见一个躺在椅子上用书蒙着头的人，半长不短的头发缠在「她」的脖子里，腰上仅露出的一点皮肤好像害了贫血症。

安纳金傻站在门口看了好一阵才慢慢走过去。

“你死了吗？”

他问。椅子里的人瞬间动了。

“什么……？”

那本书被一只手拿了下来，露出了一张被打搅的脸庞。这时候安纳金意识到这个人不过是在睡午觉而已，并且他把性别也弄错了。

“你是哪家的孩子？”欧比旺继续用很严重的烟嗓跟他讲话，微微睁大的睡眼像打量博物馆的古化石一样打量他，“妈妈请的佣人带来的？”

他坐了起来，放下书揉了揉躺到酸痛的脖子，几缕垂到肩上的金发这下被拨弄得更乱了，硬皮封面上的一行字母倒是被安纳金牢牢记到了心头。

然后安纳金低头看了看自己，穿在他身上的衣服和鞋子已经是他能拿出手的最好的一套。 

 

后来他们几乎毫无交集，欧比旺本来也不常回镇上，除了暑假里偶尔会被施密拜托帮他补习功课以外根本碰不着面。欧比旺忙着混大学，忙着交朋友，忙着嗑药，忙着泡夜店——安纳金不认为这是他的臆测，尽管那人每次回来都越来越趋于完美，稍长的头发越剪越短，肉感的脸颊和下颌蓄起了代表成熟的胡子，完美的就像是那本小说里走出来的人物。

——至于「以往的补偿 」这件事。

安纳金想不通究竟是哪里出了问题，他怀疑欧比旺是不是故意的，在泡妞这件事上他们俩的口味居然没理由的惊人相似。

好吧，安纳金承认自己是有点早熟，他喜欢比自己年长的，还不到十岁就已经对谁长得漂亮谁聪明伶俐有了清晰的判断，可惜这些大他好几岁的姑娘总是被风度翩翩的欧比旺迷得晕头转向。

“噢安尼，你真可爱！”她们一边跟欧比旺约会一边咯咯冲他笑，“或许等你在再长大一点，再长大一点我会同意和你交往。”

然后安纳金就对她们彻底失去了兴趣， 因为所有看上欧比旺的人在他眼里都是蠢货。

他必须要揭穿欧比旺的真面目——安纳金思考着。所有人都被那天衣无缝的好好先生伪装给骗了过去。这个世界上只有他，就只有他才能觉察到那个伪君子隐藏下的真面目，这注定是他光荣的职责和使命。

 

 

他再次见到欧比旺是在上了大学以后，安纳金也考到了伦敦，而且打了三份工维持不菲的生活开销。除此之外他还成功申请到了奖学金，镇上的房子也被他给租了出去赚些补贴，虽然他至今没见过那位租户，也很好奇到底是谁头脑不清醒看中了他们家那栋每逢风雨就摇摇欲坠愈发凄迷的木屋。

至于欧比旺自然与他又忙又无趣的生活节奏没有半点关系，安纳金的抱负也还像过去几年一样，空有一腔热情而无处施展。他总是苦苦思索着自己究竟要如何去揭穿一个与他并无瓜葛的人，根本没想过当命运成心跟他开玩笑时，机会会来的如此容易，容易的就像是一本三流小说才能编造出来的纯粹巧合。

 

那本是平淡无奇的一天。与往常一样，每到周五安纳金都要去市区一家酒店上夜班，一家四星级酒店，他能在这儿工作完全是因为脸长得不错，晚上为客人提供客房服务时总能达到赏心悦目的效果——当然，绝对不是那种不正当的服务，安纳金还不认为自己穷到了那种地步。

但当他在夜里三点敲开一间客房，推着推车送上客人刚刚点的一瓶香槟时，这个夜晚注定要因为一场意想不到的碰面而变得非同寻常。

“亲爱的，你有零钱吗？我想我没小费给这位漂亮朋友了。”站在地毯上不停翻口袋的男人冲浴室喊着又瞥了他一眼，用一种酒吧里常见的眼神，不过是瞧姑娘那种。

安纳金的脸红了。他注意到这个操着一口墨西哥口音的男人长得非常高大，上衣扣子都还没系好，而且不可思议的面熟，安纳金拿不准自己是不是在哪个内裤广告里见过他。

“找找我的大衣！我全身上下可没藏一张钞票，我想这点你知道。”

另一个声音笑着从浴室里走了出来。他光着脚，头发还在往下滴水，身上只穿了一件浴袍。

有一瞬间安纳金觉得自己表现得就像个十足的白痴。

他差点像个真正的姑娘那样发出尖叫，两眼瞪得像是要从眼皮底下飞出去，地上要是有个洞他能毫不犹豫跳进去把自己埋了。

然后过了好一会儿，等到他发觉对方脸上也是跟他一样惊恐的神情之后——

不！欧比旺看上去可要比他慌张多了，瞧他的脸色啊，简直像活见了鬼！他的贫血症这几年愈发严重了——安纳金瞪着眼在对面的两个男人之间看来看去，似乎终于逐渐意识到了问题的关键。

等等……

安纳金迷惑起来。

他是个……Gay？

**欧比旺肯诺比是个——该死的——Gay？！**

这个时候那个只穿着浴袍的人也仿佛终于反应过来一样冲到了他的跟前，然后又急急忙忙折回沙发拿起那件呢绒大衣。

“你不会说出去的…对吧？”欧比旺直接掏出钱包翻出一百磅递给他。

“不……当然不会！”天，他光着脚的样子可真低，“我当然不会说出去，什么都不会说！”安纳金抢过那沓钞票，感觉一束束烟花正在心头接连爆炸。

 **你是个Gay** ，——他傻笑起来——真可爱，干得漂亮宝贝，一个送上门的把柄！我简直都想给你一个吻了！

欧比旺打了个寒噤。

他后退半步拉开距离。安纳金没法确定自己的笑容是不是像小丑那样咧到了耳朵上。


	3. Chapter 3

当欧比旺的手机又一次亮起来的时候，他正跟一屋子穿着西装打着领带的精英男坐在一起， 耳朵边不时充斥着“人权”、“援助预算”、以及“抗议团体”这样的字眼，但他还是抓住机会装作盯着文件聚精会神的样子将余光再一次从桌案底下的短讯扫过。

「你是个Gay？ 」

发件人：莎廷

「我真不敢相信你从来没告诉过我！所以这是在我们交往之前还是之后？」

「抱歉……」

「但这对我很重要，因为我现在觉得自己好像对你负有某种不可推卸的责任！」

噢上帝……

欧比旺咬住下唇咽下一声无声的呻吟。然后无法忍耐地拿起手机在屏幕上飞快点击着。

「不！不用担心，这全是我的错」他编辑着「在我们交往时我还不是很确—— 」

可是这时又进来了一条短讯。

然后是第二条，第三条，不同的发件人同样的没完没了！而欧比旺由于打字太快直接把拇指按在发送键上将编辑了一半的文字滑了出去。

见鬼！

这下他把手机摔上了桌子，在所有人循着动静望过来的时候感觉自己就像只水族馆里的河鲀，因为迅速鼓胀而引来了游客们的热情观赏。

“……我需要一杯咖啡。”

他盯着一张张脸咬着牙说。

 

 

 **每个人** 都知道了。当他说 **每一个人** ——

他的家人，他的朋友，他的秘书，甚至就连事务所隔壁那家书店的老板——

“我能约你吗？”

今天早上欧比旺照例去拿订购的杂志就直接被这样问到，好像一旦他的性取向不再是个秘密所有人都突然对他的屁股明目张胆地打起了主意。 

“不能，”他一口回绝，然后在被书店老板继续追问为什么的时候盯着一片稀疏的头顶和明显的肚腩嘴角抽筋，“因为我不喜欢吃土豆。”

所以这些人究竟是如何得知的呢？

——安纳金。

信守诺言的安纳金天行者的确没有告诉任何一个人，他不过是注册了个小号在两人共享的圈子里直接发了条Facebook而已：

 

嘿朋友们~ 想知道肯诺比先生长期霸占黄金单身汉的秘密诀窍吗？

因为好姑娘让他提不起性趣 ^ ^ 

**#O can't B 1 ❤Gaynobi❤#**

 

于是在这条动态发布之后的几小时以内， 欧比旺的手机差点能拿去用作自杀炸弹的武器。他实在是收到了太多太多条短信。

当然，也不是所有人都相信这条胡乱散布的讯息，关键取决于欧比旺的态度。

他既没有及时否认也没有告人诽谤，只是任由短信狂轰滥炸。要知道如果他愿意他完全可以，他可是个律师，而且属于钻石级。

但欧比旺已经找不到任何否认的理由了。从前他不想出柜不过是觉得整个大不列颠里的Gay已经够多了，完全不差他一个。而当一个人的性取向被最最想瞒的那个人给撞破以后，一切隐瞒都会失去意义。

欧比旺想瞒的人从始至终只有安纳金而已。

 

 

究竟是从什么时候开始——欧比旺从没想明白过——他发现自己把过多的注意力放在了某个令他十分讨厌的男孩身上。而这个男孩第一次跟他见面就诅咒他——

“你怎么不去死？”

好吧，欧比旺承认自己由于在大脑里回忆了太多次两人的初见而导致记不清楚事实的真相，难免有点添油加醋的成分。

但重点在于安纳金从一开始就给他留下了过于深刻的印象，以至于欧比旺后来每次见到、或者想到安纳金，都觉得男孩像是不小心扎进他手指肚里的一根刺，时刻提醒着自己近乎完美的表演曾被一位旁观者瞧破了伪装。欧比旺隐约记得自己当时回的话也不怎么客气，他睡觉一向很轻，被吵醒时不可避免地有点起床气。

于是欧比旺尽可能地不与男孩过多接触，感谢上帝他们之间差了那么多岁，这大大减少了两个人在小镇里可能产生的交集。

但是偶尔，欧比旺不得不在暑假里帮安纳金补习功课。施密是个好人，他得说，他很难拒绝一位全心全意爱着孩子的好母亲。

结果安纳金还是陪他度过了几年回家休假的闲散时光，尽管大多数时间里那个顽皮好动的男孩根本就坐不住，而且老想着搭讪比自己大好几岁的漂亮姑娘——“你美的就像个天使！”——欧比旺还记得自己坐在桌前批改作业时听见男孩扒着窗户冲外面打招呼的情景，然后他很不给面子地把刚喝进嘴里的热茶一口喷了出去。

 

再后来他回到镇上的机会越来越少，律师可不是个清闲职业，刚刚入行的菜鸟有数不清的案子和规矩要学习。但欧比旺老是不时想起安纳金，想起那个唯一撞破他坏脾气的小男孩，设想着浑身穷酸相的小不点过段日子不见又会长成什么模样。 

因此当欧比旺隔了几年才因为一场葬礼回到镇上时，他的震惊程度可想而知。

他看见自己指尖里的刺穿着一套皱巴巴的西装站在慢慢散开的人群里，那么悲伤，那么迷茫，伫立在墓碑前的孤独身影就好像失去了整个世界一样。

天空还在往下飘着小雨，葬礼已经结束了，安纳金却还站在那里。

于是欧比旺撑着伞走上前去。安纳金没有回头，他也什么都没说，只是一直陪伴着，直到雨停。

“谢谢。”

收起雨伞的欧比旺听见安纳金轻声说。他的声音带着不常见的沙哑，回过头的眼神里是没有敌意的感谢和纯净。

那一刻起，欧比旺突然意识到了一件长久以来被他曲意理解的真相。

他不讨厌安纳金。

正相反，他喜欢安纳金。


	4. Chapter 4

莎廷总评价说欧比旺的性格就像只乌龟，不喜欢冒险，只喜欢待在自己觉得安全的地方，对待别人体贴温顺，顽固起来却又让人恨得牙痒。

欧比旺却认为自己不过是个合格的成年人罢了，一个事业有成的律师。对于感情他向来淡定，冷静，从头到脚都是理智的化身。

喜欢也好不喜欢也罢，成年人的世界非常复杂，并不能只靠简简单单两个字决定。欧比旺绝对不会因为喜欢一个人自乱阵脚，也不可能为了一点好感放下尊严去追求一个完全不把他放在眼里的毛头小子。比起恋爱白痴他宁愿做一个调情高手，花点小钱解决自己偶尔产生的情感需要。

因此就算他意识到了自己的情感，暗恋对象知道了自己是个基佬也不会发生任何改变。上帝保佑，欧比旺根本连对方的面都不想碰到，一点也不想。他只希望两个人的纠葛到此结束。

 

 

三天以后，当安纳金的声音突然出现在他背后的时候，欧比旺刚从货架上拿下一小瓶搓手液。

“需要帮忙吗？”

欧比旺飞快地转过了身，震惊使他一个用力直接把瓶子挤空了一半，在掌心里留下了又湿又黏的一坨。 

“……你在这儿做什么！”

他的愿望破灭的未免也太快了，举着左手呆滞了几秒才鬼叫道。

“工作？”安纳金拉住他，“别再往后退了，你要把我刚摆好的东西撞倒了。”

欧比旺由着手腕的力量带着他往前挪了几寸，远离了货架几乎挨上一片结实的胸膛。然后才仰起脸慢慢意识到安纳金的确把帽子和制服穿到了身上。

普通的便利店制服穿在他身上该死的辣，还有条黑色围裙系在腰间——欧比旺倒吸入口气心底呻吟，该死的安纳金天行者为什么每次见到他都要穿制服？

“在这儿工作…”欧比旺继续做梦般的说，抬起手扶稳了安纳金的一只胳膊，提醒着自己应该划清两人的距离而不是像个变态一样揉捏衣服底下的二头肌，“我还以为你在酒店工作。”

真硬——

他的手指蠢蠢欲动，努力了半天才勉强维持住姿势一动不动。

“酒店，加油站，帮人代写作业，一份工可不够我赚的，”安纳金扬起一侧眉毛，目光瞟上仍僵在半空的那只左手，“需要我给拿你点纸吗？”

“不！”欧比旺说，看着掌心皱紧了眉头，“呃好吧…我是说，谢谢你……”他感觉脸上猛地一热，那些过多的透明液体使他联想到了此时并不需要的多余画面。

“跟我来，”安纳金转身走向柜台，“你可以顺便把油钱付了。”

好极了——欧比旺咬着嘴唇盯着那道背影缓步跟上——这么说自己刚才的蠢样被人全瞧见了。

 

现在是早上九点，距离这里40英里之外的一栋别墅正有很多人等着欧比旺出席一场活动。

然而欧比旺在经历了连日加班、早上睡过头、开车一路都在内心抱怨是哪个家伙非要把活动地点定在距离市区那么远的乡间别墅以后，又遭遇了加油机刷卡没动静的人间惨剧。他只好认命地选择了另外一台连碰都不愿碰的机器。那只油枪沾满了可疑的污渍，之后又弄脏了他的左手，在似乎永远都跳不到头的数字和表针交替下显得更加可憎。

“那台机器坏了，”安纳金勾起嘴角，“刷卡还是现金？”

“刷卡。”欧比旺擦着手咕哝道，仔细回忆着自己刚才有没有表现的像只马戏团的猴子。

“一共是33.5，算上那瓶差点被你用光的搓手液。”

欧比旺的嘴唇抿得更紧了。

说点什么——他的大脑飞速运转起来——你的话很多，别傻站着，别一直盯着那张脸。

“天气不错。”

“唔……”

安纳金疑惑地看向窗外。欧比旺立刻想要吞下自己的舌头。

——外面阴云密布，他真是开了个好头。

“大学生活过得不错？”

“还成。”

“功课难吗？”

“小意思。”

“有姑娘追你吗？”

“有几个学姐追我。”

“噢！那不是正合了你心意，你不就喜欢比你大的。”

打住——

欧比旺警告自己。这次安纳金看了他一眼才回话。

“大的还不够多，我喜欢的至少得差十岁以上。”

什么意思？

欧比旺眨眨眼，他感觉有一根鱼钩正在他眼前晃，但他避而远之。

“你干嘛跑这么远打工？”

他若无其事地岔开话题。安纳金拧紧了眉头。

“这里离学校很近，”他厌倦地说，不知为何忽然生起了闷气，“在这儿签字。”

欧比旺松了口气拿起笔，余光不经意从柜台上的一部手机扫过。

他的手臂猛地顿住了。

“最近有玩社交账号吗？”这句话像是从他嘴里自动蹦出去的。

“没有。你瞧，我忙得很，根本没空。”

安纳金抬起头从收款机前对他回以微笑，一个完美工整的笑容。语气里的厌倦不见了，他的回答也非常自然，自然的就像提前做过了练习。

欧比旺突然感觉自己不受控制了。

“噢是吗？”他掏出电话挑起眉毛，手指快速地在屏幕上点了几下，然后紧盯着桌子上那部——他们俩一起盯着。

过了几秒，那台手机果然亮了。

 

**你是直男，长着巨屌，但依然是个告密的混球。**

 

两个人一直盯到手机再度变暗。

然后欧比旺在安纳金的瞪视中拿回了他的信用卡。

“再见，”他差点吹响一声口哨，“ **Darth Vader** 先生，祝你工作愉快。”

那是安纳金给自己小号取的名字，欧比旺刚才直接给他发了条私信当面戳穿了他。

 

于是安纳金一直瞪着欧比旺扬长而去，直到那辆蒂芙尼蓝的MINI彻底消失，才把注意力重新转移到那条私信上。他一遍又一遍地默读着，两只眼睛都好像着了火。

然后他忽然低头看了看自己，面上的表情逐渐变得迷惑万分复杂非常，仿佛终于意识到了那条私信透露出的最重要的一点讯息。

操——

欧比旺怎么知道他长着一根巨屌？


	5. Chapter 5

往后的几个月欧比旺总算如愿以偿。

他避开了那家酒店，避开了加油站，重新步入正轨的生活再也瞧不见安纳金的身姿。伦敦跟小镇比起来简直是另外一个银河系，当你存心躲避某个人就能瞬间产生数光年的距离。 

对此欧比旺非常享受，无论是依旧繁忙的工作还是偶然空虚的情感他都应付得游刃有余。这才是他所擅长的，泛着油墨味的厚到能砸死人的资料以及和不同样貌肤色的同类打交道。而不是在面对一个小他十六岁的直男时心跳得像个重症监护室里的患者，随时都能去见上帝。

欧比旺就这样继续心安理得地享受着他的单身生活，一直到四月，等到复活节前夕才终于拿定主意返回小镇。每到节日镇上都会举办一场不亚于圣诞的欢庆聚会，欧比旺早已没了参加伦敦游行的热情，他更愿意抽出时间回家静享几天休假的惬意。至于安纳金，欧比旺推测初次去往伦敦的年轻人应该会好好体验一番大城市的节日气氛才对，按照常理，这个假期安纳金和他碰面的几率最多只有百分之一。

百分之一。

 

 

——欧比旺是在匆匆忙忙拐过路口往家赶的时候看到了那个百分之一。

一开始他瞧得不是很清楚，因为天上突然下起了小雨，他又没戴隐形眼镜。何况就算他的度数不高也还是希望自己看见的不过是个幻觉而已。

但是一下下有力的拍门声击碎了他的幻想，安纳金敲门的力气使得那么大，大到让人怀疑木屋会在他的破坏力之下轰然倒塌。有一只棕色花纹的格子皮箱还提在他的左手里，束着头发风尘仆仆的模样看起来就像是刚刚完成了一次时间点错误的星际旅行。

欧比旺眯着眼观察了好一会儿，然后在他来得及阻拦自己之前隔着条马路大声说。

“你在干什么？”

安纳金立刻回过了头。

“回家！我的租客不见了，我进不去，”他的火气因为惊讶神奇消失了，似乎也没想到会在这种情况下遇见欧比旺，“你又在做什么？”安纳金的目光像审视突然登场的外星生物那样落到他怀里，逐渐困惑起来的表情很清楚地表达着他把欧比旺看作了某种别致的动物——

一只母鸡。

事实上，欧比旺的确怀抱着一筐蛋，而且因为不想让雨水淋湿彩蛋上的图案举起了胳膊牢牢护着。 

 

一分钟以后，欧比旺捏着一把钥匙杵在门口。

“这是……这是你的租客临走前交给我的，她去了呃…她去埃及度假了！”欧比旺对天发誓他根本不知道自己在说什么，只知道他正聚精会神地研究着地板上的一条裂缝，脸上的热度能把怀里那筐蛋全煎熟了，而面前那股视线像钉标本一样盯住了他，“我还以为你不会回来……咳，忘记告诉你了。”

这大概是他胡诌过的最没水平的一句谎话。然后他抬起手，打算把钥匙还了以后拔腿就走，结果却在对上那道视线之后更加寸步难移。

因为安纳金看上去简直是想要……

**吻他？**

——欧比旺严重怀疑这种错觉是由于自己没戴眼镜造成的。安纳金的眼神异常明亮，欧比旺不确定那究竟是出于怒火还是一种强抑下的冲动。又或许两者皆有，热情和迷惑同时燃烧在那双灰蓝色的眸子里，似乎他自己也对这种矛盾吃惊到不可思议。

然后他瞪着欧比旺手里的钥匙生硬地说。

“……要进来喝杯咖啡吗？”

 

 

雨下大了。

几乎是在欧比旺刚把屁股坐进沙发开始感到后悔的时候，天空就撕破了脸皮，哄人入睡的细雨直接变成了呼啸着狂风的电闪雷鸣。

而且安纳金根本没有咖啡，他只有酒，欧比旺见过或者没见过的、成箱堆起来的、品种不一的酒。鉴于它们的主人成年还没几个月，欧比旺得很努力才能控制住自己的说教情绪。

他怎么从来不知道这家伙是个酒鬼？好吧，其实他什么都不知道，譬如坐在他屁股底下的沙发在他印象里好像绝不应该像今天这样拥挤。

“抱歉，”安纳金说，“这房子太旧了，到处都在漏水。”

“是的，太旧了。”

欧比旺机械地说。那正是他们俩坐上同一张沙发的原因，地板上放了很多安纳金刚摆好的水桶，整栋木屋似乎就只有这块地方没有遭受暴雨的侵袭。

“我搞不明白怎么会有人愿意租下这里。”

“是啊，我也不明白。”

“她叫什么来着？塔诺？真古怪，你见过她是吗？”

“塔诺，”沙发又震了一下，欧比旺感觉挨着他的人好像靠上后背换了个更舒服的姿势，“见过，”——在办公室里——“一个很聪明很可爱的女孩子。”

“但你喜欢男人不是吗？”

安纳金突然话锋一转，拔高的语调充满敌意。

“什么？”

这下欧比旺扭过了头，总算舍得放弃并着膝盖抱着酒罐发呆的傻样。

“是的？我是说……我的确喜欢男人…但我只是表达一下对塔诺小姐的看法，看在上帝的份上她还很年轻，根本是个小姑娘。”

“你讨厌年纪比你小的？”

这个问题听上去比刚才还要严肃，而且毫无道理，欧比旺茫然地睁大了眼睛。

“你到底想说什么？”

“没什么……”安纳金别开视线打开电视，看似专注地摆弄起手里的遥控，拧起眉头抿紧嘴角的侧脸却好像为了什么心事异常烦恼，“喝点酒吧，”他停顿了一下没头没脑地说，“多喝点。”

于是欧比旺默默转过脑袋也盯着画面，一把打开手里的罐子猛喝了一口——很大一口。放下来的时候还在感谢电视机里响起的吵闹声彻底搅浑了他翻腾的思绪和急速加快的心跳。

 

雨还在下。

到了晚上十点，茶几上已经堆满了高高低低色彩不一的空酒瓶。


	6. Chapter 6

“开不完的会，总是有开不完的会议！”欧比旺枕着安纳金的肩膀抱怨，“你经常前脚出了办公室又被一个电话叫回去，入了这行谁都会变成工作狂。”

“那私人生活怎么办？”

安纳金抬起一只胳膊搂住紧靠他的人。墙上的挂钟不知不觉已经指向了十二点，脖子里的头发搔得他有点发痒，但是令他享受那种。

“私人生活，那是什么东西？”欧比旺捧着空酒杯发出阵阵轻笑，“有两年圣诞我都在事务所里忙到天亮，第二天就收到了分手的消息，因为我把约了人看烟花这回事给完全忘了。”

“呃……”

“不过我倒没有太难过，我的老板倒是为此多放了我几天假，他大概以为我会在法庭上变身成哭泣的桃金娘。”

“那可真是有点……”安纳金想象了一下，“难以想象。”

“我还曾经跟鲨鱼保护协会的人连续谈过八个小时。八个小时，你能相信吗？就因为某个困在笼子里的倒霉蛋试图戳瞎一条扑过来的鲨鱼。那条鲨鱼半个身子卡在铁笼里，协会的人还解释说它不过是被笼子外面的金枪鱼吸引了而已。等他说完我简直饿得能吃下一整头鲨鱼！”

“嗯，听上去也不是没有道理？”

“没有道理！”欧比旺大声说，“剥夺我的用餐时间才是没有道理！这是个弱肉强食的世界！你知道，鲨鱼会因为饥饿跳进笼子，我饿了也得从柜子里跳出去——”他举起左手在空中比划出一个圈形的暗示手势上下滑动，就好像凭空握住了什么东西。然后从肩膀上扭过头幽幽地望着安纳金，“我感觉现在好像也有点饿了。臭小子——你为什么回家？”

“因为要回来拿点东西……”经过努力，安纳金成功维持住了自己的冷酷表情，“我说过了。两遍。”

“不，你没有，”欧比旺否认道，“要是你说过我会记得，我记性很好。”

“你连约了人看烟花都能忘记。”

“又不是约你，要是约你绝不会忘。”

“噢。”

这下安纳金垂下了眼睛。

“你喝醉了。”他低声叹了口气，忍不住把放在肩上的手掌挪到了后颈。

“上帝，你真好看……”

而欧比旺像是完全没听到这句话。他直勾勾地看着面前的人，然后低下头更放松地靠住依偎的胸膛，眼睛浅浅一闭，喉咙因为来自后颈的抚摸不断发出猫一般满足的咕哝。“唔……有没有人告诉过你？”他感觉自己轻飘飘的，如坠云端，指尖恰到好处的揉按使他产生浓浓睡意。

“不新鲜了，”于是安纳金更轻柔地放缓了动作，“经常有人这么说。”

“我猜也是，”欧比旺翘起嘴角懒懒地打个哈欠，“但我打赌一定没人对你说过这话。你不止长得好看，走起路来也像是在裤子里头藏了把光剑，觉醒根本用不着原力。”

脖子里的揉按停下了，但是欧比旺没有——

“我真想含住它给你来一发世界上最棒的口交。”

 

 

几分钟过后，没人知道究竟过了多久，欧比旺慢慢从安纳金怀里坐了起来。

他先是环顾了一眼堆满茶几的酒瓶、手里的空杯——那里面原本装着波本？欧比旺不确定，他酒量很好，但嘴里的味道告诉他今晚显然把酒混着喝了。

然后他抬头望向墙上的挂钟，动作就像电影里的慢镜头，带着一种悬疑片结尾揭露罪犯时英勇赴死的神情。最后才把脸转向沙发里的另一个人。

“我刚才大声说出来了吗？”

他问。脸上仍挂着笑容，但是凝固了的，虚弱的像太阳底下融化了的冰淇淋。

安纳金的嘴唇动了一下。

“对不起——”欧比旺立刻说，“我很抱歉！我实在是……”他颤着嗓音深吸一口气，“太失礼了，我绝不该对你说那种话！我是说…很明显你是个直男，这对你来说简直是骚扰，我本来没想…没想……”

他哽咽了一下，酒精难受地翻腾在胃里，直冲眼底。欧比旺只能紧紧抓住衣角稳定自己的情绪。

糟透了……

他痛苦地半垂下头，甚至做好了挨揍的准备，安纳金一定恨透了他。可欧比旺等了很久，除了周围传来的滴滴答答的落水声还是听不到任何动静。这时他终于察觉出了一丝慌乱之下被他忽视了的诡异。

电视机不知什么时候早关上了，安纳金依然和他坐得很近，近得远远超出了聊天的距离，他们俩用膝盖互相抵着对方，握在他后颈的那只手掌至今也没收回去。

于是欧比旺眨了眨眼，视线自然地垂落至胯部，脸上逐渐浮现出一种梦里才有的神情。

他发现那把属于安纳金的「光剑」居然真的觉醒了，而且很显然，绝不是因为什么见鬼的原力。

 

 

 

当欧比旺弯腰趴上沙发解开那条牛仔裤，伸手把藏在内裤里的家伙完全解放出来的时候，他觉得自己终于理解了从前一直无法体会的选秀节目夺冠的感觉。

——梦想成真，他得说。感谢上帝安纳金看不到他的表情。

然后他用一只手扶稳根部，勾起舌尖先在顶端舔了一口，试探性的，就像一只猫尝试牛奶的温度。安纳金为此很明显地加快了呼吸。

接着欧比旺又亲吻着柱身留下了一连串湿濡的水迹，借着唾液润滑，舌面偶尔沿着沟壑重重扫过。握着后颈的那只手这时也慢慢揉进了他的头发里。

看来他做得不错。

欧比旺暗暗想道，决定是时候把整根阴茎都含进嘴里。

“操……”

他听见安纳金低声说，坐在沙发里的腰胯反射性地向前一挺，那是欧比旺酒醒之后听到的第一句有明确意义的词句。虽然通常他都不赞成用粗俗的词汇表达情绪，但是现在，他渴望听到更多。

于是他尽量放松口腔，在确保自己不会被噎住的情况下更深地含进去。

这当然很困难，考虑到安纳金的尺寸，行进到一半时欧比旺就觉得饱涨的头部已经顶到了嗓子眼的位置，逼得他禁不住吞吐着喉咙静止片刻，任由前液的味道在舌苔蔓延，然后再滑进肚里。但欧比旺相信自己还可以做得更好，他想让安纳金永远记得这次完美的口交经历，以后每一次自慰、或者跟女朋友上床时——欧比旺感到一阵壮烈的悲哀——就会想到自己。

他伏低头颅更勉力地打开双唇，吸吮着、含弄着、虔诚地让勃发的阴茎充满整个口腔，左手撑住沙发全部吞咽到底。

如果他们俩上床安纳金大概会顶穿他的胃——

欧比旺昏昏沉沉地在短暂适应之后寻找着节奏操起自己的嘴，眼前泛起浓浓潮湿，不断涌向喉咙深处的压迫和后脑的约束扯得他头皮发痛，却愈发难耐地撩拨起了他的热情。

“欧比旺…”

安纳金喊他的名字，又短又急，腰胯也绷得更紧。欧比旺不知道他们俩为什么会发展到这种地步，但那大概是他在床上听过的最性感的声音。

于是他给予对方更多刺激，手心托起照顾不到的睾丸技巧性地拉扯。有一些口水溢出嘴角沾湿了胡子也不介意，他的洁癖和完美主义强迫症绝不会在这种时候发作。

他甚至不由自主地弓起腰身，动动小腿，整片前额更紧密地蹭上安纳金的小腹。撑在裤子里的燥热被身体的姿势压得难受，但欧比旺不打算理睬，不是现在，现在只有安纳金才是他唯一在乎的，他满脑子所想的都是让安纳金高潮，让他射进他嘴里。

欧比旺有些后悔他没趁着酒醉的功夫把后半句话也说出口，其实他从来都不止想给安纳金来发口交，还想让他把自己操进床垫里。

——然后安纳金就射了，很突然的，仿佛被他不可告人的想法刺激到一样，只来得及抓紧手里的金发喊出几声意义不明的粗喘。

“噢该死……欧比旺！我要——”

欧比旺绷紧嘴唇由着喷薄的液体溢满口腔，左手紧握茎身快速套弄着挤出所有，然后滑动喉结全数咽了下去。

味道不坏——他松开嘴唇发出一声暧昧的响声，然后细心地舔去残留在龟头和柱身上的精液——但持久力不算好，射得又多，还浓，甚至让他有点吞咽不及。

欧比旺点评着，擦抹干净嘴角慢慢坐直身躯望向靠着沙发浑身脱力的人。那张总是嚣张跋扈的脸如今布满了少见的红晕，束着的头发乱糟糟的，看上去不比他整洁多少。欧比旺满足极了，他的幽默感在此时经过酒精的催化不合时宜地上线了。

“怎么，难不成你是第一次？”

他开玩笑似的说。但在看到安纳金变得僵硬起来的表情之后逐渐笑不出来了。

噢不…… 

欧比旺惊恐地意识到，这并不是个笑话。

 

这是真的。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天欧比旺度过了一个无比难熬的复活节。

 

姑娘们在聚会上围着他，长辈们也围着他，就像往常一样。但大家口中谈论的不再是黄金单身汉之类多少令他感到被恭维的话题，而是他到底是从什么时候变成了Gay，又或者打娘胎里被羊水压弯了腰，一生下来就跟比萨斜塔一样的直。有几个姑娘看着他的时候甚至差点挤出眼泪，厚厚一层睫毛膏涂在眼皮顶上摇摇欲坠。欧比旺不得不一遍遍解释。

“不，我不是天生的Gay。”

——而且也不是个渣男！

欧比旺恼怒地想。跟他搭讪的人有一半以上连话都没说过两句，却集体表现得好似被他蒙在鼓里欺骗了感情。

至于造成这一切局面的罪魁祸首则在距离他没几步远的地方看着他，眼神跳跃着不亚于他的怒火，这只能让欧比旺更加心烦。因为安纳金完全有理由那么做，他是唯一一个有理由冲他发火，甚至跑过来揍他一拳的人。

做一名好Gay三大准则： **别撩熟人，别撩直男，别撩处男。**

欧比旺信奉这个，于是他在含着安纳金口了一发以后落荒而逃了。

 

那简直是场灾难，一场欧比旺恨不得从记忆里直接清除的灾难。他从没在跟人发生关系以后如此惊慌失措，几乎是从沙发里一跃而起然后头也不回地冲向门外。有那么一刹那他觉得安纳金很想抓住他，但是行动慢了几拍，毕竟那根软掉却依旧惊人的阴茎还卡在半褪的裤裆里，妨碍了捕捉他的最佳时机。酒瓶子跟着在他身后发出一片哗哗啦啦的撞击声，欧比旺没敢去看地上是不是多了个光着屁股五体投地的裸男。

所以现在他忍受着安纳金的怒火，无计可施的，自暴自弃的——

欧比旺又握着手里的方巾打了个响亮的喷嚏。昨晚半夜到家时他被暴雨淋得活像只落汤鸡，那成功洗刷了他的热情，也带来了无法抵御的风寒。即使今天在聚会上身着正装也掩饰不了状态的悲惨，欧比旺搞不明白为什么自己红着眼眶和鼻子的模样还能引来那么多围观。

“所以你是因为遇到了某个人？”一个梳着脏辫的女孩凑到他跟前。她很酷，脖子里像黑手党纹满了纹身。但是欧比旺乱成一团的大脑记不起她的名字，“嗯哼，”她挤着眼给他一个了然的眼神，“我懂，命中注定的人。”

“那太浪漫了！”另一个姑娘尖叫道——她叫婕西？还是杰西卡？“但也有点悲哀，你知道，就像莎士比亚那种—— **男人不变心，他就是十全十美** 。连肯诺比先生这样的人都不能抗拒爱情的诱惑，没准哪天又会在激情的驱使下重新爱上女人！愿主原谅你的罪孽，阿门。”

欧比旺惊魂未定地倒吸一口凉气——

谁能救救他？他快要不能呼吸了！

“对不起，”就在这时，他听见安纳金的声音从背后传来，“能把他借我一会吗？有点事要谈，”他在一群人的目光洗礼下刻意加重某个音节，“ **私下** 里谈。”

 

 

欧比旺得救了。

但他觉得自己又掉落进另一处陷阱中。

 

 

“你还好吗？”安纳金直接领着他走到靠近门厅的位置，这儿没别人。

“好。”

欧比旺蹦出一个字，又闭紧了嘴唇。他不知道该看哪里，也不知道该怎么摆放自己的胳膊，他的右手还端着杯酒，又是酒——别让英国人喝酒，否则就是世界末日！

“可你看上去不太好，”安纳金接着说，“你的脸色很白，嘴也是。”语气里带着一种被冒犯的怒火，就跟欧比旺长得违反了他的法则似的。

“我很好，”欧比旺重申道，“非常好。”他看了眼手表，认真考虑起自己再一次逃走的成功几率能有多少。穿着衣服的安纳金大概不用费什么力气就能把他捉回去，那两条长腿雄伟得像座凯旋门。

“你什么时候回去，”安纳金注意到了他的动作，“回伦敦？”

“明天，或者后天——”他的手机在这时响了起来，“——呃，今天下午。”

太好了！

欧比旺在心中发出呐喊，他的秘书刚给他发了邮件通知，他从没像今天这样感谢那些没完没了的会议。

“很好！”安纳金火冒三丈地说，他突然朝前跨出一步，使欧比旺受惊似的猛抬起头，“这下你又可以躲着我了。让我猜猜，打算避开那家酒店还有加油站，然后心安理得地躲在你的事务所里，对吗大律师？”

“我……”

太近了，欧比旺后退半步背靠墙面，几乎是被欺身而上的人困在那儿。而且最糟糕的是，这次他确实戴了隐形，那让欧比旺开始觉得安纳金想要吻他的冲动并不是错觉。安纳金的确想要把他按在墙上给他一个粗暴的吻。

“我恨你，欧比旺。”

安纳金咬牙切齿地说，低头微微倾斜侧脸，落下的呼吸使他情不自禁张开双唇。

然而就在这个时候——

“肯诺比先生！哈德逊太太想请你——哦！”

他们错开了。

欧比旺几乎是在听到自己名字的瞬间抓上安纳金的手臂仓皇把脖子扭向了一边。他瞪着那个贸然闯入的女孩，不知道究竟被人看去多少，左脸颊上还燃烧着两片柔软拂过的触感。

“好的！我这就来！”

“过去多画两颗彩蛋……”女孩恍恍惚惚地说，走开时不停回头望着他们。欧比旺给了她一个无力地笑容。

“放开我！”等她终于消失在拐角后欧比旺低声说，门厅又恢复了从前的寂静，安纳金却牢牢握住了他的手腕，“我也得走了。”

“你还不打算对我说实话吗？在你对我做了那种事之——”

“别——”欧比旺恳求地阻拦了安纳金不完整的指责，感到热度从双颊烫到了耳根，“别说了！别在这种时候，我需要静静，你也是。”

他说着推开腕上的手掌匆匆离开那里，直到汇入人群也感觉得到身后那道始终追随着自己的视线。

 

 

这到底是怎么回事？

欧比旺的大脑好像一团浆糊。他以为安纳金是个直男，他以为安纳金讨厌自己，他以为——

噢上帝！

他的「以为」错得离谱，他需要找个人谈谈。


	8. Chapter 8

几天后的一个傍晚，当欧比旺坐在酒吧拒绝了三次前来搭讪的人以后，终于看到了那个向他走来的熟悉身影。但欧比旺并不高兴，他的表情明确地表达着自己的讶异，因为来人显然与他所等的那位有些微妙的差距。 

“怎么是你？”欧比旺瞪着身旁的人坦然落座，“昆兰呢？”

“阿姆斯特丹。昨天下午的飞机。”

“那他应该提前告诉我，我约的人是他不是你，”欧比旺不可思议地说，然后眼睛突然一眯，“等等……不要告诉我这是你捣的鬼把戏。”

文崔斯脸上漾起的笑容真诚无比。

“你现在是个Gay，我亲爱的欧比旺，约别人的男朋友之前最好先经过女士同意，”她直接要了杯琴酒，这个夜晚显然会变得非常漫长，“我不得不防，尤其是你。”

欧比旺为话里的暗示高高扬起了眉毛。

“你的担心完全没有必要，我是个很有原则的人。”

“有原则地吸了一个处男的老二，”文崔斯从包里翻出烟盒，姿势妩媚地翘起小腿，恰巧端酒过来的侍者给了欧比旺一个不可小觑的膜拜眼神，“说吧甜心，到底是怎么回事，让我寻个开心。”

欧比旺看着身旁开始吞云吐雾的人，觉得自己就算全盘托出，事情也不会比现在更糟糕了。

 

“这么说他有张漂亮脸蛋，”文崔斯掐灭烟蒂，这已经是第三根，“我还以为像你这种会喜欢肌肉男。”

“他有肌肉，”欧比旺思索着，“看着像是会把一半时间花在健身房的人，我猜。”

“18？”

“18，还在读大一。”

“家里就他一个人？”

“一个人。”

“既然如此，我看不出你还有什么可烦恼的，”文崔斯不耐烦地说，仿佛事情并不如她想象那般悲惨而非常不快，“那小子被你吸了老二之后非但没被吓跑还企图吻你，感谢上帝去吧欧比旺！恭喜你即将睡到梦寐以求的大屌男孩。”

欧比旺怒视着她。

“你没明白！”他说，“他是个处！我不能——不能随便跟一个没有性经验的人上床！那让我觉得不道德，或许…或许他还是更喜欢女人，”他重重叹出口气，“我不知道，我不能那么自私。”

“一个律师跟我谈道德，”文崔斯露出十分倒胃口的表情，“他想吻你，欧比旺，你是女人吗？”

欧比旺紧紧抿起嘴唇。

“如果他对你不感兴趣，那天晚上就会把你直接送进医院，然后四处散布你毫无道德的猥亵行为，让你身败名裂——这才是恨你的人会做的事，比如我。”

欧比旺的脸色明显变亮了。文崔斯来回打量他。

“你真的很喜欢他，对吧？看看你自己，简直像个IQ负数的白痴，别告诉我他就是那个掰弯你的人。”

一分钟之后，这个问题还是没人回答。文崔斯大笑起来。

“噢我的上帝啊！现在我倒是很想见见这个把你的魂都给勾跑的小子长什么模样了！”

欧比旺快速瞟了她一眼。

“你们俩不会合得来的。”

“咱们俩也合不来，猜猜一个月不见我会想你多少次？”她从鼻子里挤出一声轻蔑的冷哼，“去直接告诉他你想睡他，你喜欢他，是时候把你的屁股从壳子里滚出来了——”她显然很赞同莎廷的乌龟论，“还有，下次别再为了这种小事来向我炫耀你那了不起的魅力，我只想欣赏你惨不忍睹的样子，我是说真的凄惨。”

她又燃起一根香烟，过了很久，看似对着苏打水出神的欧比旺才开口道。

“我想你说得对。”

他突然掏出手机安静地发了条短讯，然后抬头对着身边的人展露出了今晚以来首个发自内心的笑容。文崔斯不禁打了个寒颤。

“别告诉我你打算给我一个感激之吻。”

她恶心地说，眼睁睁看着沙发里的人微微侧身贴上她的脸颊轻轻一碰。

“我正要这么做，”欧比旺拿上外衣站了起来，“享受你的酒吧，我请你。不过别待太晚了，我可是会向你的男朋友报告行踪的。”

他说着愉快地迈步走向浓浓黑夜，身后传来的是一串气恼愤怒的诅咒声。

 

 

晚上十一点，欧比旺驱车到了一家咖啡馆。他先找到位置坐等了一会，这里离安纳金的学校不算很近，幽静隐蔽的气氛比起谈话更适合情侣约会，可欧比旺一时也想不起多少营业到半夜的餐馆。从一间酒吧挪到另外一间当然更不是个好主意，酒精是他此时最不需要的东西，他需要的是好好理清自己的思绪。

服务生很快送来了华夫饼和苏打水——仍然是苏打水，欧比旺今晚铁了心滴酒不沾。然后他盯着那盘散发着枫糖浆美妙气息的甜品，迷失在晚风的轻抚里，默想着那个占据了自己全部心神的人。等他再度抬起头的时候，对面那张座椅被人轻轻一拉，安纳金的目光笔直地望了过来。

“所以，你想谈什么？”

他说，侧脸在烛光昏黄的映照下也隐约瞧得出一丝浅淡的红晕，看上去像是刚刚奔跑了一阵。

欧比旺的心更乱了。

“我……”他蠕动着嘴唇，“你要先喝点什么吗……”

安纳金拧起了眉头，平静的表情转瞬变成了一种怒火丛生的欲言欲止，然后他直接端起桌上那杯水一饮而尽——欧比旺跟前那杯。

“喝完了。”

杯子放上桌面发出一声响亮的磕碰，招来了邻座的怒目而视。

欧比旺慌张地吸了口气。

“我找你是想正式向你道歉！”他迅速地说，仿佛说得快就能少受些折磨，“那天我喝了太多酒，犯了糊涂，通常我不会那么…那么鲁莽，对不起。”

他咬住下唇停止讲话，还在犹豫究竟该怎么更合适地向自己的暗恋对象表白心意，思忖的时间不免有些久，安纳金的表情更烦躁了。

“完了？”他不敢置信地提高了嗓音，“你找我来就为了说这个？”更多被打搅的人愤怒地瞪过来又齐刷刷地收回了目光，因为安纳金看上去很愿意随便逮着谁暴揍一顿，“我还以为你要对我说——”他咬紧牙关，无法忍耐地爆发出一声低吼，“我他妈的喜欢你欧比旺！你是瞎了吗还看不出来！”

欧比旺呆住了。他瞪大了眼睛，安纳金也瞪着他。

“但是…但是你说你恨我？”

“我现在依然恨你，”安纳金咬着牙说，“尽情取笑我吧，我是个笨蛋。”

欧比旺重重吞咽了一下。

“你的确是，我想我们两个都是。”

有那么一会，安纳金显然没有明白这句话所表达的深层含义，他依旧瞪着面前的人，充满怨恨。后来等他终于明白过来的时候，脸上的怒火逐渐扭曲成了呆头呆脑的困惑。

“噢……你是说，你的意思是……”

“是的，”欧比旺飞快承认，他不想听到那个词再一次从安纳金嘴里冒出来，“我本来刚才就想告诉你，只是不知该如何开口，一直以来我都以为你讨厌我，你怎么可能看得上我？我大你那么多岁，”他捂住额头懊恼呻吟，“我甚至都搞不清楚你到底是喜欢男人还是女人！”

安纳金一声不吭了。

“我喜欢你，”然后他突然说，“只是你。”

欧比旺抖了下肩膀，他听见周围有人开始起哄吹口哨了。但这显然影响不了安纳金，欧比旺毫不怀疑以那家伙的性格无论被多少人围观都能把肉麻话说个没完。

“让我们先离开这儿，”欧比旺立刻从椅子里站了起来，“我送你回学校，然后明天再——”

“我回不去了，”安纳金抬起目光紧盯着他，“太晚了，我的室友不会帮我开门的。”

“噢。那么你要跟我——”

“回家。”

安纳金在一片掌声中清清楚楚地说，而欧比旺知道自己无可救药地脸红了。


	9. Chapter 9

欧比旺的公寓很大，非常大，拥有不止一张床一间卧室。回去的一路欧比旺都在告诉自己安纳金完全可以独自睡在别的房间，他们俩不会相互打扰，不会节外生枝，今晚只是再单纯不过的一次借宿罢了。他绝对没有看懂坐在副驾驶的年轻人不停向他投来的车速太慢技术太烂的急迫眼神，绝对没有。

然后等他步入公寓大楼一本正经地望着电梯门在面前缓缓闭合的时候身旁的影子就一个箭步将他狠狠扑到了墙上。

欧比旺只来得及从嗓子里挤出一声短促的闷哼，眉头逐渐深锁，嘴唇被一排尖牙利齿硌得发疼。他就那样忍受着，忍了大约一分钟，才在呼吸受阻的压力下忍无可忍地把搂着他的家伙用力推开。

“你在干嘛？”他上气不接下气地说。

“呃……吻你？”

“不，你在啃我的嘴皮。”

——而且像一只狗。欧比旺用手背擦去下巴上的口水。“你应该把舌头伸进来，而不是一个劲地啃。”他强忍下翻白眼的冲动，安纳金的表情窘迫得像个无地自容的处男——不，这话不对，他的确是。

“把嘴张开，我来教你。”

话音刚落，欧比旺便仰头探入了安纳金的口腔。

一个体贴诱导又充满了挑逗性的吻。欧比旺闭上眼，舌尖巧妙地沿着上颚和齿龈来回穿梭，不疾不徐地牵引着另一条软舌跟随着他的节奏翩翩起舞。这个吻的方式有点纯洁，有点轻挑，带着对彼此的试探和磨合，偶尔还会含住下唇吮吸碾磨。

欧比旺很快便把自己的立场完全抛至脑后，俨然化身成为一名循循善诱的老师，尽职尽责地以最温柔的方式教导着只属于他的初学者。然后没多久，安纳金就用实际行动证明了自己作为学生而言是多么的有天分。

他学得很快，而且善于以下犯上不听教诲。当他渐渐把右手隔着外衣滑上怀里人的后腰进一步拉近自己的时候，这个吻已经充满了积蓄力量的热情和粗暴。他过于投入地回应着欧比旺的亲吻，在对方情不自禁将手指插进自己头发里时几乎深入喉舌。有一丝微弱的呻吟顿时从欧比旺嘴里泄了出来，那让他心痒地喘不过气，又想要得到更多。

“见我之前你去了哪？”他突然放开欧比旺的嘴唇，电梯门在一旁打开又合上，“我从你身上闻到了烟和酒，还有女人用的香水，今天晚上你是不是还见了别的人？”然后又吻回去，一手在开门按键上胡乱摸索。

现在窘迫的人变成了欧比旺——好极了，他们俩连关系都没确定某个人就吃起了飞醋。

“一个朋友…”欧比旺咬着舌尖含糊地说。

“朋友……什么朋友？”

安纳金不可避免地错按几次。幸好夜已深，不然就会有人撞见电梯间在17楼和地下停车场之间上上下下不停折腾的灵异景象。最终还是欧比旺帮助两人从密闭狭小的空间里解脱出来，他赶在大脑缺氧之前成功拽着安纳金的衣领磕磕绊绊地挪向公寓门口，嘴里发出的不通顺词汇听上去很像“回去再说”。

 

门开了，欧比旺的外衣也落上了地板。

“卧室在哪？”

安纳金直接将他托起，然后在他挥着胳膊指点下冲了过去，胯间鼓起那包被一双盘在腰上的小腿夹得差点撑破裤子。

直到两个人摔上了床，始终黏在一块的嘴唇才彻底分开。安纳金没忍住先晃着腰抵住身下人厮磨了一阵，惹得欧比旺更加气喘连连扭动腰身回应着他。然后他直起身子跪在床上火速脱掉上衣，光裸的胸膛露了出来，皮带应声而开，双手放上裤腰牢牢盯着躺在床上的人将肿胀的阴茎摆脱约束。

几乎是同一时间，欧比旺从床上坐起跪到了他跟前，挑起眼角看了他一眼便张口含住了顶端，之后又立刻吞到了底，似乎连短暂的适应都等不及，随着脖颈前后摆动渐渐从喉咙里发出阵阵呜咽的低鸣。

放上后脑的手掌在此时抓紧了柔顺的金发，安纳金的呼吸频率陡然加快，他沉浸在深喉的快意里没轻没重地挺腰抽送了几下，感觉自己随时都能顶破欧比旺的喉咙。但他知道自己不会，欧比旺的技巧棒极了，他甚至能在口腔打开到极限的状态下卷起舌面舔舐柱身，竭尽全力地吸啜敏感的顶端。那吸出了很多湿滑的前液，连带着安纳金大脑里所剩无几的智商也吸了出去。于是安纳金连忙在自己丢盔卸甲之前扯着手里的头发弯腰重新吻上那双布满水光的嘴唇，他不需要在完全得到这个人之前射出来，不需要第二次那样丢人。欧比旺红着眼眶由着他亲吻一阵，嘴角还挂着一条闪亮的银丝。

然后他推开安纳金的肩膀打开床头灯摸出了一管润滑和套子，右手抚上了颈前第一颗纽扣。

“你知道怎么做吗？”

安纳金点点头，他正忙着笨拙地蹬掉缠住小腿的裤子。

“很好，非常好，”欧比旺舔了下嘴唇，似乎忽然之间变得紧张万分，“我的意思是……你知不知道应该把你的，你的那个……呃，插进哪？”

“屁眼，”安纳金答道，“你全身上下就那么一个洞。”

欧比旺停住手指愣在那儿，直到安纳金不耐烦地加入了帮他脱衣服的行列才找回突然丧失的讲话能力。安纳金基本是拽着他的衣领猛地一扯，心满意足地报废了那件抵得上他半个月生活费的衬衫。

“安纳金……”欧比旺回过神来继续手里的动作，他的脸红得发烫，但他更不想再被人毁掉一条裤子，“下次…下次我希望你能用些更文明的词。”

“操你，欧比旺，”安纳金拧开润滑冲他咧开嘴角，“我本来就没打算对你做什么文明的事。”

 

 

当那根性器终于撑开穴口全部插入的时候，两个人同时发出了一声如释重负的喘息。

欧比旺甚至差点哭叫一声直接射出来，因为他实在是等了太久，安纳金用手指为他开拓的过程简直体贴得过了头。很明显他过于担心那处紧致狭窄的洞口没办法容纳他的尺寸。他用空了半管润滑，手指小心翼翼地在内壁上到处探索揉按，一直坚持到欧比旺在他怀里不由自主地发起哆嗦才敢加入第二根。 

“安纳金……”等三根手指都能顺利进出以后欧比旺接近于恼怒，他能感觉到许多液体顺着腿根沾湿了床单，“你到底做不做。” 

安纳金俯下身子吻了吻他的侧颈。

“你想要我，你完全湿透了，”他终于抽出手指使欧比旺呛出短促又急迫的低吟，“上帝，我简直不能相信你怎么能在我面前装那么长时间！”

“我没装——”欧比旺狡辩，他还很想说自己变得那么湿完全是因为屁股里含着半管润滑液，但他不得不承认年轻人的下流话让他非常受用，使得翘上小腹的性器连摸都没摸就又渗出了一些，“装的人是你，而且你在床上话实在太多——”

他说着直接推倒安纳金翻身坐起，腰胯上抬又缓慢下沉，垂落的视线始终凝望着身下的人。

短暂的几秒钟过后，欧比旺几乎是坐在安纳金身上发抖，他感觉自己的身体在一瞬间完全打开，甚至产生了一种被人贯穿的错觉。然后他低声呻吟着试探性地摇晃起腰，一开始只是小幅度的、艰难地在近似于疼痛的饱涨感下缓慢厮磨。安纳金随着他的动作拧紧眉头发出阵阵粗喘，放上膝头的手掌牢牢抓着他却没有更进一步的动作，似乎忍住冲动不做出伤害他的举动已经用尽了全部理智。

接着欧比旺逐渐增加了摇摆的力度，寻找着最能让自己进入状态的那点，充分润滑的后穴确保他感受到的不再是单纯的疼痛而是无人能够给予的充实和满足。他情不自禁地放下手臂撑住安纳金的胸腹更快更急地骑在他身上获取快感，两腿紧紧贴住劲瘦的腰侧，嘴里发出更多克制不住的叫喊。

“安纳金……安纳…啊，上帝——”他的声音因为被蹭到敏感而流露出一丝哽咽，“对不起…我……我不想这么吵，可我控制不住。”

安纳金为此愤怒地爆发出一声低吼。他忽然坐起身子搂紧了身上的人，用一个吻让欧比旺在他嘴里闷声抽噎。

“你就是想看我发狂对不对？”

一吻过后，他的右手托住欧比旺的后颈，一只手撑稳床垫自下而上地撞击着湿濡炙热的洞口夺回主动。欧比旺的双腿顿时从他腰间虚软地往外滑开，脚趾却用力蜷缩拧紧了床单。

“你根本——就是故意的——”安纳金动得愈快就愈恼火，“故意说这种话，故意让我以为你讨厌我，看着我像个傻瓜一样掉进你的圈套，”他对准腺体连续撞了几十下，这下欧比旺可以肯定他的确会把大半时间花在健身房了，“——现在你既然成功了就给我做好心理准备，我可不是那种可以随随便便玩完就甩的人。” 

安纳金稍微停下片刻，像是缓解接近射精的快感，然后无法忍耐地放倒怀里的人重新从正面进入，完全勃起的阴茎因为姿势的改变滑出一半又被他使力一推进得更深。欧比旺顿时哽住脖子拱起腰身，始终徘徊在眼角的湿润终于摇摇晃晃地顺着耳鬓倏然滚落。 

“我……我不会，”他断断续续发出气声，“你是第一个…第一个被我带回家的人……”

欧比旺当然知道这蹩脚的回应近似于告白，于是他受不了自己似的抬起手臂咬紧了食指，这回总算勉强止住了那些不体面的叫喊，还有平日里绝对说不出口的蠢话。如果安纳金没有成心跟他作对当然会更容易一些，欧比旺自诩忍耐力惊人，可这并不包括被人握住膝盖推上前胸的时候。

安纳金几乎把他折成了两半，他利用体位和重量的优势像打桩一样贯穿后穴，次次连根没入，精准地撞击着最让欧比旺神志不清的那点。他看着欧比旺在他身下双目涣散满面潮红，布满汗水的身体止不住打颤，更甚至情难自抑地伸出左手摸向下体抚慰起被冷落的前端。于是安纳金也腾出一只手握了上去，和欧比旺一起，在操着他的同时迅速套弄濒临极限的柱身。

高潮来临时欧比旺根本是哭了出来，他浑身抽搐，手指死死抓住了安纳金的手臂，痉挛的后穴呼吸一般不停缩吮，逼迫着身体里的性器和他一同释放。

安纳金自然无法抵抗，他只来得及昏头昏脑地胡乱冲刺了十几下就猛然射了出来，射得依然又多又浓，但是全在套子里，这次没再用精液把人弄得狼狈不堪。

随后他如愿以偿地栽倒在欧比旺身上，等待着高潮的不应期度过，聆听着耳畔逐渐平静下来的气喘。欧比旺的双腿从他手臂间无力滑落下去，闭起的睫毛仍带着一抹水色，薄薄的嘴唇似乎略微肿了起来。

于是安纳金又半抬起头吻了上去，动作轻柔又亲密，不同于以往任何一次，只是普普通通不包含性色彩的亲吻。两人分开时安纳金忍不住把额头埋进欧比旺的颈窝眯上了眼。

“我表现的怎么样？”

他含含糊糊地问，觉得自己能这样直接睡着，虽然他明知自己应该先把性器从欧比旺身体里抽出来，然后抱着他去洗个澡，那才是优质男友该做的事。

欧比旺的右手轻轻抚上了他的脖子。

“你让我想起一首歌。”

“嗯……什么……”

安纳金更糊涂了，梳理着后脑的手掌温暖又柔软，那释放了他的疲倦，也加速了他的睡意，使他产生一种被困倦包围的舒适感。然后他在半梦半醒的边缘隐约听见有一阵模糊的低哼在耳边奏响，一开始难以捉摸，直到他忽然意识到那是一首饱含深意的答案。

欧比旺在哼一首老歌，而且还是几乎人人都听过的歌。安纳金醒了，他根本控制不住嘴角不断加深的笑容。

“欧比旺，如果你再多唱一句我就不客气了，我会把你操到明天早上，我保证。”

有那么片刻功夫，他的威胁似乎达到了效果，欧比旺突然安静了下来。可是没多久，那阵若即若离的低哼声又传回了他的耳边。

于是安纳金迅速爬起来摘掉了湿淋淋的套子，不能自已地重新吻住了那个对着他笑个不停的人——

 

说真的，谁能在心上人用宛如处女表达爱意的时候保持冷静呢。最起码安纳金从来不是冷静的那一个。


	10. Chapter 10

上午十点，当电话铃声第三次从床头响起时欧比旺终于把它摸进了手里。然后他连看都没看就贴着耳朵有一搭没一搭地咕哝了几句，半张脸仍埋着枕头，讲话的声音透着一股瓮声瓮气的慵懒。几分钟后等他挂断电话握住腰间的手臂回过头，总算睁开了惺忪的睡眼。

“我吵醒了你吗？”

他饱含歉意地低声说，挨着后颈的那颗脑袋顿时摇了几下。 

“没有，我醒了有一会了，差一点决定把你的手机直接丢出去。”

“你应该那么做，”欧比旺叹了口气，留恋地缩在温暖的怀抱里慢慢侧过了身，“早上好，安纳金。”

他仰起头，尾音消弭的嗓音带着一种性事过后的独有沙哑，使安纳金禁不住动情地回应起主动凑过来的亲吻。欧比旺随即张开了双唇，本来他并不打算在这个表达亲昵的早安吻里注入过多热情，分开时却有些预料之外的气喘吁吁。

“你真是不可思议……”

一个过于缠绵的吻之后，安纳金往后退开打量他。

“什么？”

“这样睡在我怀里，头发还有点乱。”

“是你弄乱的，”欧比旺迷糊地咕哝，“为什么你看上去好像很惊讶我会吻你。”

“我是有些惊讶…”安纳金犹豫了片刻，“事实上就在你醒来之前我还在想，假如你睁开眼看到我说的第一句话就是不记得昨天晚上发生了什么，我会有什么反应。”

欧比旺难以理解地皱起眉头。“你怎么会有这种想法？”

“因为我害怕自己和其他人一样，这只是一夜情？我没办法永远得到你？”安纳金迷惑地回答，抬手将几缕遮挡在欧比旺额前的碎发拨拢至耳后，然后又若即若离地描摹着侧脸的轮廓逐渐下移，“我不知道，这是我第一次恋爱，欧比旺。”他皱皱鼻子抱怨道。有一丝微光从窗帘的缝隙折射进来，照亮了布满侧颈的点点红痕。

“永远……”欧比旺喃喃说，声音比方才更为疲倦，似乎又要睡过去，安纳金的手指正漫不经心地绕着他的喉结打转，“为什么要用这么可怕的词，这么可怕的词通常只适用于婚礼。”

这番话忽然使安纳金停下了动作。

然后他猛地撑起手肘趴上枕头，就好像寻找到了什么新奇的答案，脸上洋溢着蓬勃的热忱。

“嘿，这个主意不错——如果我向你求婚就能解决所有问题，和你建立起一种更加稳定的关系，”他紧张地瞥了一眼身旁的人观察着反应，上扬的语调里全是掩饰不了的兴奋，“对不起！我这么说会不会吓到你？我好像有点激动过头了。”

欧比旺缓缓张大了嘴巴盯着他，仿佛安纳金刚说了一种让人完全听不懂的语言。睡意从他眼底彻底消失了。

“呃……我想你大概不知道自己在说什么。”

“我当然知道。”

“那你一定不是在说我以为的 **那个** 意思。”

“我就是 **那个** 意思。”

“人类都喜欢在做爱以后说一些第二天后悔不迭的胡言乱语。”

“普通人不包括我。”

“咱们俩才睡了一次。”

“一晚，”安纳金严谨地纠正道，“不止一次。”

“好吧——”这下欧比旺从床上坐了起来，脸上泛起不知是生气还是羞恼的红晕，“可你不能在没穿衣服的时候问我——”他的目光匆忙瞟过安纳金露出薄被的半个胸膛，还有被子勾勒出的朦胧肉体，“你没有戒指，没有花束，裹着条床单像个性感之神躺在我的床上。这根本不公平，这是作弊——”

剩下的数落被欧比旺咽回了肚里，因为安纳金又一次吻了上来，并且推搡着他的肩膀把他扑回了床上。贸然把光裸的背部暴露在虎视眈眈的准男友面前显然是个致命的疏忽。欧比旺下意识地环抱住身上的人摔进床垫里，只感觉膝盖让人轻轻一碰就被一条长腿趁虚而入。

“我的。你是我的，欧比旺。”

安纳金咬着他的嘴角气势十足地立下宣言——这可不是个好兆头，最起码对欧比旺来说绝对不是。

 

他浑身上下仍没什么力气，腰酸，腿也是，那个使用过度的地方还残留着纵欲过头的证据。

昨天晚上的最后一次发生在欧比旺睡到一半的时候，正在梦里的他糊里糊涂地就被身后的活塞运动拖回了现实。安纳金直接插了进去，显然没有心情在黑漆漆的深夜里再翻找出一个套子，也没必要征得他的同意。欧比旺已经是他的了，从头到脚，被做醒时也只是用欲言又止的目光偏过头斜睨着他，破碎零乱的吐息含着几根四处作祟的手指困在口舌里，像是揉碎了，只有在被更过火地啃咬上后颈细细舔弄的刹那，才会浑身发抖地溢出几声饱含鼻音的沙哑低吟。

现在他的身体经过了数次的欢爱早已敏感到了极致，安纳金用不着再费心开拓，也用不着扮演什么体贴温柔的好男友角色。欧比旺的大腿是那样温热，紧致而又富有弹性，安纳金只需要抵进其间磨蹭几下，就能又一次感受到下体被黏液逐步打湿的快活。

于是他那么做了，断开唇齿的交缠握住欧比旺的一条腿高高抬起，然后紧紧按压至腰侧，将只是稍稍抬头的肿胀插入其中徐徐推挤。他甚至没有完全勃起，但安纳金知道那不是个问题，只要他继续做下去，就像这样仅靠腰胯的力量让怀里的人夹着双腿任他厮磨，一切就都不是问题。

随着节奏的不断加快欧比旺的手掌渐渐情不自禁地没入他的头发里，他看上去很想拒绝，牙齿磕绊着下唇努力了半天却始终吐露不出完整的话语。红潮又一次遍布在他略显苍白的躯体上，肉体摩擦的暧昧声响也越来越清晰。一些精液和润滑从无法闭合的洞口缓缓流出。

“安纳金，别…别这样……”这时他终于绝望地开口求饶，受不了似的蹙紧眉头扭着腰往后躲避，比起操大腿他宁愿选择直接插入，“这太…太过了……”

“别哪样？”安纳金故意舔上他的耳廓戏谑地问，手臂轻轻一揽就将企图逃离的人又拖回怀里，“你想要我插进去？可是昨天已经做了很多次。亲爱的，我不想累着你。”

欧比旺为此狠狠瞪了他一眼，颤着睫毛用那双饱含水色的绿眸成功地将夹在两腿间的阴茎完全唤醒。

“快点进来，”他恼羞成怒地咬住下唇，就好像舍不得拿安纳金下口只能拿自己撒气，“如果你再这么折腾下去咱们俩就永远别想下床了。”

这时候床头的电话第四次响了起来，安纳金终于有机会伸长胳膊一把抓起直接丢到了门外。

“遵命——”

他邪恶地说，在欧比旺惊愕的目光中掰开两条腿一个用力挺入他的身体，顿时从两片妄图紧闭的嘴唇里翘出了一连串可怜巴巴的呻吟。

“你……你砸了我的手机…我不过是开个玩笑而已——”欧比旺气愤地喘起粗气，下意识抬起手撑住了床头，安纳金晃得他简直骨头都要散架，“慢…慢一点……”他忍不住张开双腿更紧地夹住了肌肉结实的腰际，逐渐在接连的迅猛撞击下又发出了猫一样的叫床声，而且还是发春了整晚的那种。

——感谢上帝这是一所高级公寓，有足够好的隔音。

“我喜欢那个玩笑，也喜欢你，以后你大概会需要很多部手机。”安纳金坏笑着低头啄了他一口，然后握住床头的手腕扣在头顶对准已经熟知的那点开始全情投入地戳刺。他热切地凝望着欧比旺在他身下恣意扭动喘息沉浸在情欲里，双手被制服着泫然欲泣地呼喊他的名字。那使他更快更重地耸动起腰胯，就好像不知疲倦，就好像从昨晚到今天才是第一次发力。

噢年轻人……

欧比旺情难自禁地拱起腰背用力蜷起脚趾，闭上眼在心底默默感慨——

找一个比自己小那么多岁的男友也许是他这辈子做过的最明智的决定。


	11. Chapter 11

热恋中的人没有脑子。这句真理适用于所有人，包括欧比旺。

两个人互表心意以后，他让安纳金以最快的速度侵入了他的生活。

 

从前欧比旺的公寓是过于干净的、不近人情的、闷骚的、有点名不副实的性冷淡气质的。如今却多了另一个人生活的痕迹。

你可以轻易在水槽里找到头天晚上使用过的还没来得及洗掉的咖啡杯，存放进冰箱里刚刚做好的熟食，盒子上全部贴着便条，提醒着欧比旺必须在什么时间以前消灭它们。几张摊开的碟片堆在桌几上，科幻片收拾得妥妥当当爱情片却都看了一半，因为他们俩常常会看着看着就无可救药地滚作了一团。两种不同尺码的衣服混在脏衣篓里，阳台上总是晾着白色的床单。

他们吵架，为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。他们做爱，在沙发上，在双人床，在浴室里，在料理台前——大多数情况都突发得难以控制，像是两个厮混的高中生，总想着用舌头和身体下流饥渴地交流情感。欧比旺对此可以说是乐在其中，也可以说是相当心烦。

没人不知道他找了个小男朋友的事实。欧比旺不确定究竟是因为自己在工作闲暇之余频繁走神，对着手机屏幕露出的笑容，还是走路的姿势暴露了破绽——看在上帝的份上他在牺牲了自我为安纳金破处以后差不多有一个星期的时间还是觉得屁股里头塞了团铁块。

但这并不是最让人头疼的，最让人头疼的是安纳金的占有欲对一个独身惯了的人来说有时可以变得非常负担。

几个月的功夫，他几乎是央求着欧比旺见过了所有称得上是朋友的人。有一小半他见了一次就神奇地熟络到了称兄道弟的地步，另一多半则后来提起就气不打一处来。这其中包括了文崔斯，正如欧比旺预料的那般，两个人完全处于不同的磁场，一碰面就针锋相对。

“太嫩了——”文崔斯毫不留情地做出评价，“这么嫩还想吃定你这种花丛老手。噢欧比，我都忍不住要心疼你了，你一定经常忍让他，我真为你感到悲哀。”

然后她摸了摸欧比旺的脸，有点做作的、故意的、当着安纳金的面揉了两下——尽管欧比旺觉得贴着自己的那只手随时都准备甩他几个响亮的耳光，可在安纳金看来这点亲密已经暧昧得让他无法容忍。

于是那天晚上欧比旺刷新了打车经历里最尴尬的一次。

 

安纳金喝大了。

在被人不怀好意的挑衅上钩以后决定用拼酒一绝生死，虽然他其实很想直接动手和这个过于强悍的女人打一顿。走出酒吧的时候他的两只脚像拧了螺丝栓在一块，欧比旺费了很大劲才把他从电线杆旁拽过来，并且及时制止了他解裤子的可疑举动。

文崔斯输得也不服气，她大概怎么也想不到久经沙场的自己会输给一个刚读大学的小毛孩。分别之后她还一而再地试图从昆兰怀里挣出来，隔着一条街醉醺醺地冲着出租车前的两人大声嚷嚷。

“嘿！天上来的小子——你滋不滋道——”酒精显然让她有点大舌头了，“欧比万是因为你，嗝……是因为你才弯成了Gay——”她滑稽地挥舞着手臂嘲笑道，“都是因为你——”

后边还说了些什么欧比旺全没听见，他只知道自己心里猛地咯噔一下，因为半个身子都靠着他昏昏欲睡的人在听到那句话以后便把头缓缓转向了他，浓重的酒气迎面扑来，一双半眯的蓝眸却亮得灼人。

 

他们差点在后车座上直接干起来。要不是司机不停投来的目光过于扎眼欧比旺就要没骨气地屈服在年轻人火辣过头的热吻里。 

“因为我？你是为了我？”安纳金的舌头像是长到了他嘴里，“老天……我简直不敢相信！为什么你不早点告诉我？”

他气恼地一口啃上欧比旺的脖子，一只手滑进了裤腰，另一只则扯着衬衣领口又拽开一些。

“早点告诉你也没用——”欧比旺痛地嘶声道，“你还没成年！”他紧靠椅背后退着躲避颈间的亲吻，还要拦住四处作乱的两只大手，实在是有些力不从心，安纳金的手掌因为喝了酒烫得吓人。

“那你有没有真的总让着我，我是不是真的很过分？”说这话的时候安纳金抬起头委屈地盯着他，嘴是红的，眼里也是。伸进裤腰的手指却不安分地摸上了后臀。

欧比旺下意识点了点头，然后又赶紧摇头。

“没，我没觉得——”他垂下眼红着脸撒了个小谎。但也不全是谎言。

安纳金的动作瞬间停住了。

“我想操你欧比旺。但我憋不住了，”他猛地松开怀抱捶打着车门大声说，“停车！靠边停车——”

 

一分钟之后，安纳金蹲在马路边上吐得撕心裂肺，不远处传来的是急速离去的轮胎摩擦声。

等吐干净以后他狼狈地擦擦嘴角在路灯下边仰着头看向欧比旺，眼神里带着些小心翼翼的喜悦和胆怯，像是不相信这样的自己还有人愿意陪在身边。几缕乱糟糟的卷发垂在他的眼前，在泛青的面庞上留下重重障影，让欧比旺忽然觉得地上的人就像只流浪狗一样令他心软。

他忍不住伸手摸了摸那头毛茸茸的鬈发。

“车没了。这次是你的错。”

“我的错，”安纳金拉住他的手叹气，“那现在怎么办。”

“回家，”欧比旺把人从地上歪歪扭扭地拽起来，“走回去，走不动我就把你背回去，不会让你沦落街头的。”

“我知道你不会。”安纳金任他拖着手跟在他身后，嗓子里发出一阵短促的嗤笑声。

 

 

这大概就是他们俩的相处模式，有点吵闹，有点纷争。一段时间以后欧比旺也逐渐适应了相互陪伴的生活。他开始想念某个人不在的日子，偶尔望着镜子前的另一只刷牙杯出神。两个成年人绝不可能整天都黏在一块，安纳金几乎和他一样忙碌。他有功课，有工作，还有几个了不起的项目要负责，他参加过的许多有关发明的国际比赛欧比旺甚至连听都没听过。但他愿意为了安纳金去了解，正如他愿意让安纳金走进他的生活。

永远对现在的欧比旺来说不再是个遥不可及的梦，两个人的感情看似再也不会遭遇任何波折。只不过除了一件事，一件不值一提的早就被欧比旺忘到脑后的小事。

 

安纳金和阿索卡聊的正热的时候欧比旺才刚结束例会踏上楼梯，他一面有点烦心地想着刚刚讨论的案子，一面计划着这会儿还能去哪家餐厅用餐，安纳金和他已经几乎把附近适合约会的地点光顾了个遍，楼下的交谈声这时模模糊糊传了过来。

“我当然还在实习——是的，是的我知道时间有点长了，但是机会难得，你明白？所以我不介意在事务所里多学点学校里学不到的东西。”

“跟着谁？欧比旺？”

“肯诺比先生很愿意教我，也有别的人。”

“啧，我想他会是个好老师，但也有点——死板？”

阿索卡的笑声更爽朗了。

“他听到你这么说一定不会高兴的。”

“可惜他听不到。”

安纳金得意地哼哼道，欧比旺咬了咬牙加快了脚步——不，他听得清楚极了。

“我劝你还是小心为妙。你来找他吗？十点了，我想他差不多也该忙完了。”

“对，找他，不然我不可能来这儿，律师事务所里通常可碰不到像你这么有趣的人。噢！对了——都忘了问你了，你叫什么名字？”

“阿索卡，阿索卡塔诺。”

“塔诺？”安纳金的嗓音疑惑起来。

“是的，有什么问题吗？”

噢见鬼——

交谈止住了。欧比旺像是才刚想起来什么一样匆匆迈着步子走下最后几步台阶，然后他忽然伫立在原地，不知所措地看着安纳金把头转向他，脸上的迷惑不解在捕捉到他的慌乱以后逐步变成了显而易见的屈辱和愤然。

“我是什么——被你包养的小白脸？”

他涨红着脸说，然后转身走向门外。

直到他的身影彻底消失，四周重新安静下来，欧比旺还是站在原地呆望着那扇摇摇晃晃的玻璃门。


	12. Chapter 12

事情本不至于如此糟糕。

欧比旺愣在那，一半是因为一时不知该如何解释，一半则是因为安纳金的反应未免有点过大了——在他看来。

好吧，他可以承认这件事是他考虑不周，安纳金是一个多么骄傲的人用脚趾头想也知道。但他的骄傲并不全是令人讨厌那种。一个相貌出众，聪明风趣，优秀独立的年轻人完全有资格骄傲。欧比旺认识到自己的错误，他是安纳金的男朋友而不是他妈，用钱满足自己的保护欲除了会让小自己十几岁的男友感到地位和关系的不平等以外没有任何帮助。欧比旺决定道歉解决问题。

但是安纳金不接他的电话。他关了机。这就使情况变得复杂了。

欧比旺皱着眉头坐在事务所大厅的休息区瞪着自己的手机屏幕，感觉自己的闷气和肚子里的叫声一样，此起彼伏有了越来越波澜壮阔的趋势。十一点了，他从下午忙到现在都还没吃什么东西，而一个人在肚子饿的时候往往脾气不会好到哪去。

于是欧比旺就把这点摩擦暂且搁置了。说回来他所做的一切还不都是为了安纳金？要不是他那栋破房子永远也别想租出去，难道自己就该什么也不做袖手旁观一个无依无靠的暗恋对象为了生计身心俱疲？

可他没想到的是这一搁置就拖了整整两个星期。上头突然下来一个紧急委托，点名指派他到国外出差。有一位英国公民从泰国返回时因为行李中携带大量毒品被警方关进了牢里，没人会干这么蠢的事情，大概又是一出随便约炮被人坑骗的老套剧情。刻不容缓，一张机票和一只皮箱，欧比旺大清早匆匆忙忙赶到机场的时候甚至还把不同颜色的袜子套到了脚上。

然后他在跟人谈判的间隙抽空涂了十层防晒跑到室外对着头顶高举手机。这里信号很烂，网络也烂，欧比旺艰巨地在日头底下一遍又一遍地检查自己的社交账号，仿佛手里抓的是最后一根救命稻草。但令他极度失望的是，没有私信，甚至等过了两周回家以后也没有收到任何一条来自那个人的语音讯息。欧比旺忍不住再三确认自己的留言信箱是不是出了什么毛病，那让他失去了回拨电话的勇气。

 

于是在经过一番斗争之后，欧比旺选择很不符合自己冷静沉着形象地直接驱车跑了很远到那家加油站，然后把车停的远远的，手握着方向盘忧心忡忡的像个私家侦探。

隔着窗玻璃他眼睁睁瞧见身穿制服的男孩正有说有笑的跟柜台前的一位客人聊着天，一个满头发卷的棕发女人，安纳金的一只手放在她的耳朵边，像是在帮她梳理，然后摊开掌心给她看了什么东西，两个人瞬间笑得无比开心。 

欧比旺胸口持续了两个星期的闷气在这一刹那奇异地消失了。

就好像一只被戳破的气球，突然之间丧失了所有的力量。他感到沮丧、悲伤、备受打击、还有点头晕，下了飞机进家门后他连时差都没倒就马不停蹄地到了这里，结果就撞见了所有爱情小说里必不可少的一幕。

这倒是解释通了很多事情，正如欧比旺一直担心的那样，安纳金大概还是个直男，他最终还是会被女人俘获了心。

 

接下来的一周欧比旺度过了极其消沉的一段日子。他把自己投入永无尽头的工作中，堆积成山的法律文书和案子压得他喘不过气，却也抽空了胡思乱想的力气。他也不愿找朋友喝酒谈心，那些人都认识安纳金，就只能捡回了抽烟的老毛病。这让欧比旺感到更加悲苦，他有将近十年没再尝过烟卷的味道，现在却为了一个还没毕业的大学生伤透了心。

后来他干脆连晚上也睡在事务所里，因为不想回家独自面对空荡荡的房间，属于安纳金的东西依然霸占着他的公寓，刺目钻心地提醒着他两个人一起度过的那段美妙时光已经过去，而在他的余生里，大概再也碰不到这样纯粹的爱情。

 

 

十二月末尾，当圣诞节来临之际，欧比旺出乎预料地陷入了两难的困境。

因为破天荒的，他无事可做，他的上司今早突然把他叫到办公室莫名其妙地强制要求他把过去几年攒下来的假期一次性全给消费出去，而且不允许他继续窝在公司里动摇军心——每个人现在看到他都忍不住分给他一份甜甜圈或者别的什么，为了失恋长胖的他大概是头一个。

回公寓不在考虑范围以内，他绝对不要在一个到处和前任滚过床单的地方独自一人迎接新年。而这个时候要制定什么出游计划自然也来不及，欧比旺也没那份闲心。

他负责的案子就这样被几个同事过分热情地瓜分了个干干净净，阿索卡从他手里接过文件时甚至还挤眉弄眼地冲他做了个加油的手势，搞得他更是一头雾水怀疑整个事务所的人是不是集体中邪脑子出了问题。

然后他回了家——躺了几天——谁也不愿理会——几乎要在床上发霉。因为欧比旺在到家的头天晚上就惊骇地发觉安纳金也回到了镇上。那幢木屋摇曳着橘黄的微光，从卧室的窗台前能隐隐约约看见一个人来回走动的身影。

这给书写 **《再见，安纳金天行者》** 的诀别诗增添了不少难度。特别是等熬到平安夜，墙上的钟俨然化身丧钟，每敲一下欧比旺的心情就像加了一记砝码变得更加沉重。

安纳金只有一个人——他克制不住地想——一个人在冷清清的屋子里度过圣诞节，没什么比这更糟糕了。

于是他冲了出去，直到走上街头才发现自己没穿外衣，天空又在落雨，而且势头不小，又冷又冰，冬天的雨水顺着发梢滚进脖子就像是冰桶挑战泼了全身一样让人浑身打起激灵。

欧比旺不禁加快了脚步，可等他穿过一条街终于站到那栋木屋跟前时却又停住了步子，手臂举到门前又缓慢收回，然后转身朝外走，踱到门廊外边淋了会雨再调回来，就这么重复了几个来回活像个上了发条的木偶那般滑稽。

这太蠢了——他心烦意乱到极点——完了，你们已经完了！安纳金愿意一个人待着是他的事，不要自讨没趣，他不想要你那自以为是的好意和同情。

但是——欧比旺又转念一想——即使分手也应该把话说明白，他并不是有意去伤害安纳金的自尊心，如果解释清楚以后安纳金还是恨着他，那他也不会——不会再留恋这份不值得的感情。

他咬着牙在雨里踱步，对自己又生气又苦闷， 心里好似扭了一团乱麻拿不定主意。就在这个时候，门开了，昏黄的光线被串雨吞噬的愈加朦胧，安纳金站在门口看着他，眼底尽是温柔，脸上却写满了既苦恼又无奈的神情。

“你不该在这个时候出现，但是再这么下去会着凉的，我可不想你再一次生病，”他重重叹了口气，慢慢走进雨里牵起欧比旺的手，“所以现在我要你跟我进到屋里，但你要保证不准吓跑，不准再次临阵脱逃。”

欧比旺愣愣地点点头，他根本不知道这番要求是为了什么，他只注意到安纳金关心自己。

 

当欧比旺站到滴滴答答摆着水桶的地板上，他的表情更茫然了。

“这是什么？”

他指着电视机旁的满地狼藉。

“蜡烛。”

“我知道，我是说，那里面，是什么？”

欧比旺眯着眼十分费力地勉强辨出几个字母。

**欧——比——哇**

最后一个字歪歪斜斜的少了几笔， 看上去像是用玫瑰花瓣拼成的，挤在粉红色的心形蜡烛堆中间被雨水浸湿奄奄一息，一眼望去好像外祖母才会穿的老式内衣。

“你的名字，”安纳金苦着脸说，“我本来串通了你的同事，计划明天在圣诞聚会上邀请你跳舞，然后带你来这儿，再然后——”他咬住嘴唇，快要哭出来一般充满了绝望，“下了雨——”他抬头戳戳天花板，显然不用肢体语言已经无法表达情绪，“或许我抓紧时间还能在明天早上把一切恢复原样，可是我看见你站在雨里，我不能——我没法让你——噢上帝！”他突然怒吼着咒骂起来开始原地打转，“我搞砸了！我生命里唯一一次求婚被我搞砸了！我真是个笨蛋！一个愚蠢的，一无是处的，该死的——”

接下来的自暴自弃化被安纳金咽了回去，因为欧比旺突然扑上来抱住了他，捧着他的脸堵住他的嘴唇，令他在一瞬间无法呼吸。

然后欧比旺在两个人都要背过气之前结束这个吻。

“这就是你计划的？”他搂着安纳金的脖子仰着头，“把我蒙在鼓里晾在一边整整三个星期？”

“我……”安纳金回抱住他解释说，“因为一开始我的确很生气，你骗了我，还不主动联系我，那天晚上我离开事务所走到半路发现手机没电以后随便找了家便利店等了你一夜，我以为你会打给我，”说到这儿他又变得有些忿忿不平，“而你第二天居然还飞去解决什么国际难题，我都看到你上电视了，大律师！”

欧比旺一时语塞。

“老天……我还以为你不愿接电话，不想听到我的声音，”他懊恼地说，然后又突然脸色一变，“但那个女人呢？在加油站里跟你说话那个？”

“谁？”安纳金皱起眉头，“你什么时候去了那里找我？”

“回国那天。棕头发、个子有点矮、笑起来挺漂亮那个？”

安纳金露出恍然大悟的神情。

“帕德梅？她是我的老板，等等——你到底看见什么了？”

欧比旺咬了咬牙。

“我看见你摸了摸她的头发。”

安纳金慢慢瞪大了眼睛，脸色一点一点全变红了。

“噢，你看见了……那是…那是……”他突然结巴起来，欧比旺的心刚飘上来又沉了，“噢不……这本来应该是个幸存的惊喜，”安纳金从胸腔里挤出一声无比郁闷的呻吟，“——好吧！她只是在帮我做练习而已，因为我还准备了这个给你。”

他说着抬起手小心翼翼地撩起欧比旺耳边一缕湿漉漉的碎发拢到耳后，然后等他把手收回来的时候，却不知从哪变出了一枚戒指捏在手里——欧比旺眨眨眼睛，那是一枚光秃秃的戒指，上面没镶半颗钻石。

“这是我唯一买得起的了。”

安纳金垂头丧气地说。而欧比旺已经失去了讲话的能力。

他再次抬头看着安纳金，好像是第一次认识他，好像终于明白眼前的人对他抱有多浓烈的感情。原来没有安全感的人从来不止安纳金，他也一样，安纳金爱自己，从来没有别的人，他只是被根深蒂固的偏见蒙蔽了心。

“帮我带上？”

隔了许久，欧比旺握上安纳金的手说。然后他们又一次接吻，雨未停，门还开着，两个人的眼中却只有彼此。

“告诉我，”欧比旺在亲吻里柔声说，“你到底是从什么时候，什么时候对我动了真格？”

“那是另外一个故事了，下次再告诉你，”安纳金咬着他的嘴唇，“现在你得先去洗个澡换身衣服，你冷得像块冰。”

欧比旺笑了，他几乎要忘了浑身湿透的自己有多么狼狈。

 

 

第二天当他们两人一起出现在聚会上，没人不知道他们在一起的小秘密。因为欧比旺穿着安纳金的衣服，施密亲手织的，来自老母亲的爱心毛衣——上边还绣了只兔子，几年前的旧衣服给欧比旺穿正合适，他自己的衣服早被大雨泡变了形，而要在早上从安纳金怀里爬回家实在是一件太难办到的事情。

剩下的自然都是些顺理成章的小事，他们跳了一支舞，接受聚会上众人的祝福，然后走到无人打扰的槲寄生下。

“你知道如果你真的十分遗憾的话我也可以反过来向你求婚，”欧比旺凑到安纳金耳边悄声说，“要带钻石的吗？我买得起。”

安纳金挑起眉毛低头吻住他。

“不，最好不要。”


End file.
